


I Want to Take Care of You

by dewyd18



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dewyd18/pseuds/dewyd18
Summary: Tyler shows up to Jamie's, drunk.





	I Want to Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as Bennguin fluff...then some other stuff happened

Tyler didn’t even fully know why he was standing in Jamie’s driveway. When the cab driver that picked him up from the bar had asked for his address, Tyler blurted out Jamie’s. He stumbled up the driveway and pushed the buzzer, leaning against the frame.

“Seggy?” Jamie’s voice snapped Tyler back up “Are you Okay?” 

Tyler shook his head “no.” He choked out

Jamie opened the door and helped Tyler inside “seggy are you...” 

“I’m sorry, Jamie.” Tyler sobbed dropping to the couch and burying his face in his hands. Jamie sat beside him and placed a hand on his back as Tyler continued “I always fuck everything up. I-I played like shit yesterday and I got that penalty and Toews scored on it and now I show up drunk to your place when you probably have enough problems of your own to worry about.”

“Seggy...” Jamie started to say

“And here I come giving you one more thing to worry about. I couldn’t remember my address. I gave them yours. I could remember that I don’t even know why...and I...”

“Tyler.” Jamie said a little more firmly. Tyler looked up at him behind tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes. Jamie took a deep breath “I’m not mad. You don’t have to keep apologizing to me.”

Tyler just blinked. Had he been apologizing? Everything felt blurry. His head was spinning. Tyler started to think of what to say next when He felt Jamie’s hand on his back again “seggy? Are you okay?”

“No...” Tyler replied 

Jamie frowned at him “come on.” He said pulling him up and into the bathroom. 

“W-what are you doing?” Tyler asked as Jamie started taking Tyler’s clothes off

“Taking care of you.” Jamie replied reaching over into the tub and turning the shower on. He quickly grabbed two towels and placed them on the warming rack. “Do you mind if I...” Jamie motioned to himself and then to the shower.

It took Tyler a minute to understand what Jamie was asking. Jamie wanted to shower with him. “Oh! No, I don’t mind...”

Jamie nodded and stripped his own clothes off tossing them aside in a pile with Tyler’s. Jamie reached his hand into the shower, adjusting the temperature before grabbing tyler’s hand and pulling him in under the water. 

The warm water felt incredible. Tyler closed his eyes sighed heavily. He felt Jamie pull him closer and instinctively he laid his head on Jamie’s slightly damp chest. Jamie smiled and turned tyler’s face towards him before kissing him. “Alright, lets get you cleaned up.” Jamie said lathering his hands up with body wash

“Jame, you don’t have to...” Tyler started to protest 

“I insist.” Jamie said as his hands starts to work their way around Tyler’s body. Tyler bit his lip as Jamie’s soft hands worked down his chest ”turn, seggy.” 

“Huh?”

“I need you to turn so I can get your back.”

“Oh! Right.” Tyler replied turning so his back was facing Jamie. Jamie went back to work lathering up Tyler’s back with soap. 

Tyler stifled in a moan and Jamie leaned in closer to him “you’re really tense.” He breathed into Tyler’s ear bringing his hands up to tyler’s shoulders and starting to massage them. 

Tyler’s head tilted back “fuuuckk.” 

Jamie smirked and started kissing Tyler’s neck as he rubbed his shoulders. “How’s that feel?”

“G-good. It’s really good, jamie.”

“Good?” Jamie asked, teasingly running his tongue up Tyler’s neck before biting 

Tyler groaned “fuck, jamie. It’s incredible. It feels incredible. Don’t stop...”

“Didn’t plan on stopping.” Jamie smiled going back to work on Tyler’s sore muscles “told you I’m going to take care of you, didn’t I?”

“Y-yes, jamie. You always take care of me.”

“And don’t think for one minute that I don’t want to. Okay, Tyler? I want to worry about you. I want to take care of you, okay?”

“Okay, jamie...I’m sorry I...”

“No more apologies, segs. Please?”

“Okay.”

“Good.” Jamie replied grabbing the bottles of shampoo off the ledge before working his hands into Tyler’s scalp

Tyler giggled “you’re lucky, you know?”

“Am I?” Jamie smirked

“I don’t let just anyone wash my hair.”

“I must be special then, huh?” Jamie said teasingly giving Tyler’s wet locks a tug

“Yeah. Must be.” Tyler shot back with that devilish grin

Jamie turned Tyler towards him and started kissing him again. Tyler’s eyes closed shut as he fell into the kiss, his lips slightly parting as Jamie slid his tongue into his mouth. Jamie still had one hand entangled in Tyler’s hair and his other hand slowly trailed down before taking tyler’s cock into it. Tyler moaned onto jamie‘s lips as Jamie began stroking “gunna take real good care of you, seggy.”

“Fuck. Yeah, jamie...” Tyler mumbled his voice raspy and needy. Jamie’s right hand worked up Tyler’s shaft as jamie’s left gave his hair another tug pulling Tyler back into a kiss. 

“Tell me what you need, seggy.” Jamie asked, biting Tyler’s lower lip

Tyler moaned “I need you.”

“and how do you need me, seggy. Tell me.” Jamie grinned, jacking Tyler off faster

Tyler let out a high pitched whine “fuck. Suck me off, jamie. Please? I need my cock in your mouth.”

Jamie smiled and let go of Tyler’s needy cock drawing another whine from Tyler. Jamie kissed him again before dropping down to his knees and taking tyler’s cock into his mouth. Tyler moaned and laced his fingers in Jamie’s wet hair as Jamie blew him. 

Tyler’s head tilted back and the water droplets splashed against his face. Jamie had blown him a few times. Once in the car on the way home from the arena. Once or twice in the bathroom at visiting arenas, but he’d never gotten Jamie to do it in the shower before. The double sensation of Jamie’s mouth and the warmth from the shower head beating down on his achy body was almost enough to send Tyler completely over the edge.

Tyler was snapped from his train of thought by Jamie taking him all the way into his mouth and Tyler’s cock hitting the back of Jamie’s throat “oh fuck!!” Tyler gasped and involuntarily jerked forward, thrusting into Jamie’s mouth. Jamie slightly gagged at the sensation “oh shit, jamie I’m...” Tyler started to say, but Jamie just looked up at him and continued deep throating him “ahhh, jamieee...” 

Jamie pulled off caught his breath “I want you to do that again.

“Huh?”

Jamie sighed. Tyler was clueless at times. “I want you to fuck my throat.”

“Oh! Yeah. Okay.” Tyler smiled as Jamie slid him back into his mouth Tyler carefully thrust into Jamie’s mouth. Jamie reached up and started playing with tyler’s balls. Tyler moaned and his thrusts became more and more desperate “oh god, jamie...I’m gunna...I’m gunna come.”

Jamie nodded looking up at Tyler’s face watching his expression as he came down his throat. Tyler’s face was pink and he was breathing hard as he looked down at Jamie as Jamie pulled off of him, smiling as he swallowed Tyler’s load. “You okay?” Jamie asked

“Fuck. That was hot.”

Jamie laughed “that didn’t answer my question, Tyler.”

“Oh! Yeah I’m okay.” Tyler smiled

“Good.” Jamie replied standing up and shutting the water off. He reached out and grabbed the towels. Handing one to Tyler before drying himself off with the other “stay here.” Jamie said exiting the bathroom

Tyler nodded and started drying off. After a few minutes Jamie returned with a smile pile of clean clothes “whats this?” Tyler asked

“I bought some things. Some clothes for you. For my place. Just some sweats, boxers and a few T-shirt’s.” Jamie replied 

Tyler smiled taking the clothes from Jamie “thank-you.” He said starting to get dressed 

“No problem.” Jamie smiled starting to put on his own clothes. “Come on, seggy.”

Tyler followed Jamie to the bedroom. Jamie motioned to the bed and Tyler climbed in. Jamie slid in beside him and gently kissed Tyler on the forehead “Jamie, listen...I’m...” 

“Shhh. I already told you you have nothing to be sorry for. Okay, seggy?”

“Okay jamie.” Tyler said cuddling against Jamie’s chest “Jamie?”

“Yeah?” Jamie asked wrapping his arms around Tyler 

“I love you.”

Jamie smiled, kissing the top of Tyler’s head “I love you too.”


End file.
